How To Carry On
by ohhullothur
Summary: Young, depressed and impressionable, there's definitely something different about this girl. Something that's not... completely human. The Doctor needs to figure it out before its too late. 11/River, 11/OC, Jack Harkness/OC rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

"Ah-" she hissed. A drip of red blood ran down her arm. Her other hand shook nervously, the blade in her fingers quivering. Tears rolled down her face as her ears rang with her parent's fighting.

Why wouldn't it all just go away? Of all the times for them to be arguing about each others' fidelity and/or infidelity, during a power outage no less. The hurricane that had swept up the east coast of America was tearing down trees and houses, and ripping her own family apart from the inside out. It was only natural that her father's girlfriend called to check up on him... it was also natural that he took the phone call in front of her mother.

The 17 year old girl sat in the middle of her bed, the lantern she used when she went camping standing on her dresser, dimly lighting up her room. It wasn't a very large room, but she didn't have much furniture- her bed, a small dresser and a nightstand. The rest was open space. She kept it clean, for the most part. And today was one of those days- she had cleaned her room from wall to wall, her chest tight with anxiety due to the storm.

It wasn't like she could really explain to her parents that she was depressed. It was always, "Well, its just one of those bad days- it'll go away once you get to school." Or, "Well, of course you're depressed, your mother/father is a horrible person."

_WOOOSH, WOOOSH, WOOOSH, WOOOSH._

She looked up, grabbing the flashlight off her bed and flipping it on. Something was- was _materializing_ in her bedroom. What- no- not possible! She jumped to her feet, holding her small pencil sharpener-blade like it would actually made any difference.

She shone the flashlight on the... the blue box? There looked like two doors, with square windows. The top of it was pointed up, with a light on top. It read, "POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX."

She read it out loud to herself and then saw the words printed in black on white right in front of her. She read, "Police telephone. Free for use of the public. Advice and assistance obtainable immediately. Officers and cars respond to all calls. Pull to open."

She saw the brown handle. She warily stretched her right hand out, forgetting about her self-inflicted wounds on her left, and let her fingers touch the box. It was definitely wooden, and definitely concrete. Well, not concrete, she thought, contradicting her own findings. As opposed to abstract, of course.

She wrapped her fingers around the handle, and lightly pulled. It gave a little resistance, but it opened. Light poured out. Her curiosity getting the best of her, she opened it farther and stepped inside.

"Doctor, you don't even know where we are!"

"Of course I know where we are! We're in America. I love America. The food is so... wonderfully greasy and chewy."

Two British men argued back and forth. The man in the bow tie and tweed jacket was running around a large, round panel in the center of the room. Wait- was it really that large? How did this all fight into her bedroom?

A woman with hazel-green eyes and bright orange hair stood with her arms folded, leaning against a red railing. She sighed and spoke with a thick Scottish accent. "Come on, Doctor! You promised us another planet."

"I'm _going _to a planet but for some reason, she keeps bringing us here!" the man in the bow tie shouted. The other man, in a plaid vest and long sleeve shirt groaned and rolled his eyes, throwing his arms up in exasperation.

"You're absolutely mad!" he yelled back at him. "You said we would be gone for an hour, and I'm pretty sure its already been a week!"

"This is more fun, though, isn't it?"

"I'm a nurse, Doctor. I _can't _travel like this!"

Nurse? Doctor? What were they- some sort of medical bus? Was the ginger woman their secretary? And why hadn't they noticed her yet? For a group of medical professionals, they weren't very keen.

She closed the door behind her quietly, forgetting that she was dressed in a ratty black tank top, cut off denim short-shorts and socks with cats on them. Her glasses were fogged, and her arm bleeding, but she couldn't care less at the moment.

_The box was bigger on the inside._

"Fine!" the odd man they were calling the doctor- probably the boss of their bus- pulled down a lever hard, and the entire box started to shake. Her knees buckled beneath her, but she grabbed onto the railing, dropping the flashlight. But as soon as she grabbed it, pain shot up her arm and she cried out.

They all looked. Her stomach twisted. They saw her. None of them reacted.

"Hello there." the Doctor blinked his bright blue eyes. "Where did you come from?"

"You're in my bedroom." she was surprised at her steady voice, especially since her arm was throbbing.

"You're bleeding." the other man rushed towards her. She almost flinched, but he gently grabbed her arm. The woman followed behind him, her eyes wide.

"How on earth did you do that?" she asked, pulling a tissue from the pocket of her denim mini-skirt and handing it to the man. He lightly dabbed the wounds.

The girl pulled her arm back and backed up against the door. The man in the bow tie stood at the top of the three stairs, his hands in his pockets. He asked quietly, "Did you do that to yourself?"

She looked up at him. "Uhm-" a lump formed in her neck. She tried to swallow and clear her throat, but it came out as a squeal.

"You cut yourself?" the man with the larger nose said, an almost accusing tone in his voice. "Why would you do that? What could've possibly made you believe that it was a good idea?"

"Rory!" the ginger woman smacked his arm hard.

"Ow." he snapped, his voice dull. "That _hurt, _Amy."

"You're so insensitive sometimes." she pushed him aside and put her arm around the girl. "Come on, then. You're probably scared."

"More... confused."

"I'm Amy. What's your name?"

She hesitated, looking around at these strange people. The man with the bow tie was staring at her through narrow eyes, like he was trying to solve a puzzle.

She looked back to Amy. "Elaine."

"What year is it?"

"Two tho- What?!"

"What year is it? Come on- tell me!"

"Two thousand twelve, but how does-"

"Actually, its 1492." the Doctor said, stepping down the stairs. He approached her silently. "Time travel. Interested?"

"Time travel? Are you crazy?" she asked, her voice getting slightly high pitched at the end as she spoke. "Time travel isn't possible."

"It seems strange," Rory smiled a bit. "But its very possible."

"Very extremely possible. We're going to go greet people as they walk off of Christopher Columbus's explorer ships. Coming?" the Doctor asked.

"The bleeding's stopped." Amy pointed out. Elaine realized she had been looking at her arm and wiping the dried blood away.

"Or," the Doctor added, smiling down at her. She started back up at him. There was a certain aura about him- she didn't know what. She wanted to go with him, but she listened to him continue: "we can take you home, and you can return to whatever is making you so sad to the point of self-abuse. I'll tell you right now- it won't always be easy. It might be very sad, too, sometimes, and you'll want to go back home. You'll want to forget you ever met me. But until that point comes- should it ever come... care to join us?"

He held his hand out to her. She stared and hesitated, but stretched her hand out to his. Her palm rested on his, and his fingers quickly closed around her entire hand.

"Good choice." he smiled. He looked to Amy. "Up the stairs. First left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, fifth door on your left, there's a wardrobe. Get her shoes and trousers, because its going to be frigid."

"Come with me." Amy grinned. Within minutes, Elaine had on long jeans, a sweatshirt and sneakers and was following the group of three to the door. But not before she stopped to look at the different flashing lights, buttons and levers that decorated the center of the room.

"What is this?"

"My... time machine." the Doctor grinned, suddenly standing behind her. He put his hands in his pockets and smirked. "This is my TARDIS- Time And Relative Dimensions In Space."

"TARDIS."

"Say that again."

"Say what again?"

"Tahhr-dis."

"Tar-dis."

He imitated her accent and then laughed. "I love American accents. You all over enunciate your R's."

"No we don't. No, I don't- shut up." she snapped. But he kept smiling and held his hand out again to her.

"Right then, Miss America. Let's go meet Christopher Columbus."

She put her hand in his and let him lead her out the door, into the bright sunlight of 1492.

* * *

God, it was so much fun- running with the Doctor and Amy and Rory. Elaine learned so much more in the month she was with them in the 17 years she'd been alive. Well, she thought it was a month. It _felt like a month. When she asked, he responded with an immediate, "3 hours."_

"Three hours?!" she shouted in surprise. "But its been an entire month!"

She saw Amy and Rory exchange knowing-glances between each other. The Doctor simply grinned at her and put his hand on top of her curly brown hair. He ruffled her hair a bit and winked. "So young. That's how time travel works. We could be gone for years and years and while you get older, everyone you know and love are still young. You, though." he put his hand on her chin and lifted her head up. "You haven't seemed to age at all yet."

"I'm only 17."

"Everyone ages, no matter what age." he let go of her chin and she saw him glance to the Ponds. They were chatting with each other, so she supposed he took that moment to turn up her left arm. She looked away.

The cuts were healed completely, reduced to thin, pale scars. The Doctor lightly touched them with his fingertips.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her, and she pretended not to notice he leaned in a bit closer as he lowered his voice.

"Alright." she shrugged.

"Elaine, there's something you have to learn about me. I don't tolerate my companions lying to me about how they feel." he lifted his hand to bop her nose with his pointer finger. "I always find out one way or another and then they get angry with me for figuring it out. Now tell me how you're _really _feeling."

She looked up at him. She closed her green eyes for a moment and took a breath. When she opened them, she said, "I don't know. There are some days when... I feel like... I can feel your pain and Amy and Rory's pain."

"You feel our pain."

"When you frown, and I notice and..." she lifted her hands and put them on his chest. His hearts beat under her palms. "Your hearts slow down so... so slow, mine does too."

"Hearts."

"What?"

"You said hearts." she looked up at him.

"Of course I did. You have two hearts."

"Did Amy or Rory tell you that?" he looked to the married couple before she could respond. "Did you tell her I had two hearts?"

The both said no, shaking their heads. The Doctor looked back at her. "How did you know?"

"S-Someone told me."

"Who?"

"I-I don't-"

"Tell me who told you."

"I don't know who-"

"Tell me!" he shouted. She jumped. "I'm sorry- Sorry, I didn't mean to yell- I didn't. I thought you didn't even know what I was."

"You're a Time Lord." she said, folding her arms. "I know that. You're from Gallifrey."

The Doctor put his hand over his mouth, sliding it down to his chin. "I know for a fact I've never mentioned Gallifrey to you. You, young lady," he pointed in his face. "Are not allowed to go home yet."

"Like I'd want to go home."

"Home is important."

"Not mine." she paused. "That house hasn't been home for a long time."

"Then where is your home?"

Elaine smiled. "Here. With you and Amy and Rory."

"Actually, speaking of home." Amy spoke up. They looked to her. She smiled a bit. "The Ponds are going to take a slight leave of absence."

"Aww!" the Doctor whined, his eyebrows raising. "Already?"

"I've got work." Rory shrugged. "People die without me."

"Everyone dies." they all looked to Elaine, who blushed and looked down. She scratched her cheek nervously. "Sorry."

"Anyway." Rory went on. "We have to go."

The Doctor sighed. "Alright."

Within minutes, they were standing in the middle of a bright open street, in front of a house with a door the same color blue as the TARDIS. They exchanged hugs, said their good byes, and with that, the Ponds walked into their house, waving to them. The ginger and her husband watched the Doctor lead Elaine back into the TARDIS, but Elaine watched them walk inside, frowns on their faces. When they closed their door, she closed the door of the blue box.

"What next?"

"Hm?" she looked at him. She expected him to be fiddling with buttons and levers, not standing with his arms folded against the railing. He was frowning deeply, too, and Elaine took a breath. "Take me anywhere you want, Doctor. Anywhere you can think of."

"Actually, I'm going to bring you home."

"What?!" she heard herself shout before she could. "What do you mean- home?! You just said I wasn't allowed to go home!"

"I said you weren't allowed to return home, as if to stay." he gave her a half smile. "I'm going to meet with your parents and tell them that I'm taking you away from that life."

"Really?"

"Of course." he held his hand out to her, beckoning her closer. She went immediately, putting her hand in his. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her, dropping her hand. He lowered his head to whisper close to her ear, "There's something else you should know. I don't like to be alone."

"I don't either."

The Doctor smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. She shut her eyes and didn't move, but felt him frown. But he wasn't sad. She could feel his sadness; it made her chest tight and her heart race slow to a frighteningly slow pace. Her mind would fog and she felt... lethargic. Like she couldn't move.

And when he was happy, her heart felt lifted. Like there were fireworks exploding inside her mind at all every moment. She knew anything was possible at this point, but when he was cheerful and excited, it wasn't that everything felt possible. Nothing felt _im_possible.

But now. He was sad, but he was also happy. He was... torn. One of his hearts beat faster and one slowed down. She heard both of them when she laid her head down on his chest. It didn't last long, though. He put his hand on the back of her head and she looked up.

"Elaine Speers. The girl who walked into the funny blue box and ran away. The girl who knows. The girl who feels. Running away... its not a cure, you know." she didn't answer. "Its simply a distraction."

"I know." she interrupted. "And one day..." she sighed. "It won't work anymore and it'll be waiting. All the sadness I wanted to escape from. It'll be waiting and ready to take me over again, only worse because I saw what it it was like to... to not be sad." she shook her head and sniffed. The Doctor lifted his hand to wipe the tears that had formed in her eyes. "Until that day comes, all I can do is...wait. Be ready for it. Hope it doesn't catch me."

"I'm going to show you everything." he promised. "More than you ever knew existed. And should that day ever find itself before us, I'll be there with you."

"Please don't let it get me."

"I won't."

* * *

A/N and thus came forth my first Doctor Who fanfiction! review and please be nice xp


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor didn't bring her home. He didn't check in with her parents like he had planned. He whisked her away to a brand new adventure, running hand-in-hand through an Aztec civilization or dodging a strange species of alien that, at birth, had their hands cut off and replaced with lasers. And there _was _that one time they accidentally crash landed in Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's home, while he was in the middle of ferociously writing a Scandal in Bohemia. _That _was a grand mess.

Especially when Elaine expressed her love for Jim Moriarty and he asked her who that was- but a marvelous idea. She turned white as a sheet and then red as a tomato. The Doctor, of course, stepped in, putting his arm around her shoulders and saying that his poor friend had gone a bit potty since their last trip and they really had to be going.

As soon as they were on the TARDIS, she let out a squeal of excitement, shouting, "I just met the man who invented the greatest detective in the world!"

The Doctor smirked as he shut the door behind her. She jumped up the three stairs to the controls, her wild hair flying all around her as she did. She put her hands on the handles that encased the screen, displaying their location and time.

"Its just amazing!" she laughed. "Two months and I met Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Ceaser, and an actual mermaid."

The Doctor stopped smiling. He put his hands into his trouser pockets. He walked over to her and interrupted her questioning about their next location, saying, "It hasn't been two months, Elaine."

She looked up at him. She knew time travel worked in odd ways, but it _had _to be two months. It felt like two months...

"How long?"

He almost didn't want to tell her.

"Twelve hours."

"Oh. So... my parents probably don't even realize that I'm not there."

"Probably not."

"Are you going to take me home?"

"Just so you can pack a bag and say goodbye... if you want."

"Oh, I do."

"Good." he smiled. "Because I don't want you to leave."

Elaine grinned back at him. "I'm not leaving. Ever."

The Doctor put his hand on her chin, grinning. "I've known you for all of twelve hours and I don't think I could ever let you go."

"You're so sentimental." she chuckled as he lowered his head to nuzzle his nose against her temple. She didn't think anything of it, of course. Why would she? He was the Doctor, after all. He and his friends took her in when she was in dire need of... of anything. Of a friend. So why were his hearts acting up? Why was his hand on the back of her head?

He tore away from her, quickly grabbing different levers and buttons until the TARDIS shook violently. She could tell he was hiding something. She didn't push it though, and when she opened the doors of the box, she was back inside her room. But instead of saying a proper goodbye, she simply threw clothes into a bag, and left a note on her bed, saying that she had run away with a friend. She said that they were safe, and that if her parents wanted to call the police, they could, but they wouldn't get very far. She was safe, she was (almost) happy, and she was in good company.

It was all they really needed to know, anyway.

When Elaine finished writing the note, she looked to the Doctor, where he was staring at a picture hanging on her wall, using his sonic screwdriver for light. IT was a picture of her, her parents and another small boy. He asked her who the boy was.

"My brother."

"You've got a brother, then? Where is he?" the Doctor grinned. "Give him a grand adventure too."

"Had. I _had _a brother."

The Doctor lowered his voice. "Oh. I'm sorry."

"No, its alright- you didn't know."

"What happened?"

"Uhm." she tried to smile, but it was obviously forced. "He just got sick and couldn't get better, I guess. I don't know- it was probably four or five years ago."

"You don't just forget a death, Elaine."

"Well, I did. Can we go now?"

"Elaine."

"I don't want to talk about it."

She started to walk past him towards the TARDIS, but he put his arm out, stopping her. He put his hands on her shoulders, lowering his head so she looked up at him.

"You don't remember, do you?"

"Stop it."

"Its alright if you don't remember."

Elaine stayed quiet, staring intensely at his red bow-tie, fighting tears. She tried to open her mouth, but a strangled sob erupted from the back of her throat and she covered her mouth with her hand. She was crying before she could stop.

"I ask my mom sometimes to talk about him," she heard herself confessing. "But I- she never did and I always forgot more and more. Like I never even knew him."

He started to speak, but she shook her head and cut him off- "Doctor, I don't remember his name."

"Have you got a fob watch?"

"A – a what?"

" A fob watch- no, right. Fob isn't the term for America. Its a... pocket watch. Have you got one?"

Elaine blinked, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "Uhm, I – I might."

"Find it. Now."

"What?"

"Just do it!" he turned away from her and started to pull open the drawers of her dresser.

"Excuse me!" she exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Looking for that watch! If you don't want to look, then go into the TARDIS and wait for me."

Elaine huffed and without a word, turned and walked into the box. Annoyed, she threw her bag down onto the floor and stormed to the controls. She sat down on the floor of the TARDIS, criss-crossed and waiting.

But she didn't want to wait. She wanted him to come and bring her somewhere- anywhere. Just to get her away from this place. It took a while, but he finally walked back onto the TARDIS quietly, silently. Elaine had curled up on the glass, her legs tucked close to her chest.

"Elaine." he said. She looked up. Her arm was curled underneath her head when she looked up. He had his hands in his pockets, until she sat up. He pulled his hand out, and let a gold pocket watch drop from a chain. The chain wrapped around his hand so it didn't fall, though. Elaine glanced at it and then looked up.

"I've had that for as long as I can remember. It doesn't work."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Have you ever opened it?"

"No, its broken."

He sat down in front of her, criss-crossed like she was and said, "Elaine, you say there are parts of your life you don't remember. You're special. You're so special, and I think I know why."

"Why do you think so?"

He held up the watch. "Open this and let's see."

She stared at it. She reached out, hesitating a bit, but took it gingerly in her fingers. She turned it over, staring down at the various overlapping circles. She turned it right side up again, and then pressed the button.

It popped open.

Elaine looked up at him. "What was supposed to happen?"

But the Doctor's face was horror-stricken. He- he was wrong?

"No." he shook his head. "No, no, no!" he grabbed the watch from her and examined it. "There was supposed to be a- a gas! A gas type yellow thing!"

"Doctor, you're overtired."

"No, I'm not!" he shouted. She didn't flinch. He stared back at her, his nostrils flared. "Something was supposed to happen and it didn't."

"I don't understand."

"I suppose that's expected. My ideas and dreams have been shot down." he exhaled, but she knew he was sighing. "You're human. Just an ordinary human."

"What did you think I was?"

"A Time Lord. Well," he paused. "Technically, a Time Lady, as you're female."

"Doctor?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you want me to be a... a Time Lady?"

The Doctor lifted his head. Her eyes were wide and curious, her head tilted a bit. He heard himself answering, "Because I'm lonely."

"I don't understand."

"I'm the _last _of the Time Lords, Elaine. There's no one else like me. I just thought that since you're so... so not human, you might be..."

He trailed off. Feeling a bit guilty, she scooted closer to him and put her arm around his shoulders, pulling him to rest his head on her own shoulder. "I'm sorry I'm so... that I'm nothing special."

The Doctor pulled up from her quickly, making her jump. He shook his head as he said, "Don't you dare say that. Don't you _ever _say that. I have never met anyone who wasn't special- you included."

"But I'm not-"

"Yes you are."

Elaine sighed, knowing she wouldn't get anywhere arguing with him. After a few quiet moments, she lightly tapped his knee with her finger. "Come on, Stranger." he smiled a bit. "Show me something wonderful."

"So many wonderful things, Elaine, out there. Things you could never imagine. Promise me you'll stay with me?"

"Of course I will."

"Forever?"

She reached over and put her hand in his. "I'll never leave."

"Elaine?" they both heard, and Elaine gasped. Her mother's voice rang out. Quickly, she jumped to her feet, letting go of his hand, and ran to the doors of the TARDIS. The Doctor got to his own feet and ran to his controls, doing the best he could to quickly make his box invisible.

Too late, though.

"What the hell is that box?!"

"Uhm, well, Mom, that's-"

The Doctor sighed, knowing there really was only one thing to do. He walked to the doors and made his appearance, smiling wide.

Elaine's mother was a stocky woman, the complete opposite of Elaine's thin frame. But they didn't look anything alike- Elaine had curly dark hair, while her mother had blonde straight hair. But he didn't pay much attention to appearances, since she was staring at him with wide eyes and a horrified expression.

"Oh my god!" she shrieked. "Who the hell are you?"

"Mom, this is the Doctor." Elaine walked to him and put her arm around his. "He's my friend."

"Hello, Mrs. Speers. Your daughter's a very bright gi-"

"The Doctor." she repeated. "What's you name?"

"No, Mom-" Elaine said, shaking her head. "He's just the Doctor."

Her mother reached over and grabbed her daughter, yanking her back. "You get out of here! And I don't want to see you here again!"

"But, Mom- wait!" Elaine tried to struggle, but her mother glared at her hard.

"Elaine-Reinette, stop!"

"Elaine-Reinette?" Elaine looked at the Doctor. He had a silly grin on his face. "Elaine-Reinette is a wonderful name- no, really, it is."

She couldn't help but smile, blushing a bit. But her mother grabbed her arm tighter and she flinched.

"Get out!" her mother screeched. The Doctor hesitated, but opened the door to his TARDIS. He glanced back at Elaine, who just said, "You'll come back for me, right?"

He didn't answer, but she could feel the hopefulness in his heart. And he knew she felt it. She smiled, and he did, too, nodding his head once before disappearing into his box. In a few moments, it was gone, gusts of wind sending her hair back.

Her room seemed so much bigger without it. She already missed him.

"Stay away from that man." her mother released her arm.

"Why?"

"Because I told you to."

And that was it. Elaine didn't get any other information. Sometimes she would mention the Doctor- somewhere he brought her, and her mother would yell at her to keep her mouth closed. Time started moving so slowly for her. She returned to school, and often got in trouble for not paying attention. She drew the TARDIS in her notebooks, and blanked on exams because her mind was filled to the brim with the things the Doctor taught her.

More recently, though, she found herself sitting in the principal's office, getting a royal scolding because she failed her math, literature _and _chemistry for the second quarter in a row. It was the middle of January now, and it had been a full four months since she last saw the Doctor. Each day made her sadder and sadder, being without her Doctor. But every once in a while, she felt an aching in her heart. Like he was purposely trying to send an emotion her way, to let her know he was still out there. He remembered her.

There was one day, however, around Thanksgiving, while she was in class, her chest began to ache. It ached so bad, that she clutched at her heart and had to run out of the classroom so she didn't start crying. She did, though. She burst into the bathroom, collapsed onto the tile and let the heaving sob that had collected in her chest. She felt such intense despair and hopelessness. The depression lasted a few weeks, but it went away after time. Like the end of a mourning period.

"Elaine!"

She jumped, remembering she was being reprimanded.

"What did I just say?"

Elaine rolled her eyes. "I don't know, Ma'am."

The gray haired woman glared, folding her hands on her desk. "This just proves my point that if you don't get your head out of the clouds and start paying attention, you're going to be held back this year."

"That doesn't matter."

"Don't you want to go to college?"

"Nope."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm going traveling."

The principal scoffed. "How are you going to travel without any money?"

"I don't need money."

"Oh? Please, explain to me how that is going to work out."

"There's a man- a wonderful man called the Doctor. He took me with him and his two friends in September and he showed me so many things I will _never _see in any university."

"Four months ago, he brought you somewhere?"

"Yes."

"Four months."

"Did I stammer?"

With a sigh, the woman leaned forward. "I hate to break it to you, but he's probably not coming back for you."

"Yes he is!" Elaine heard herself shouting. "He promised."

"People don't always keep their promises. This doctor you're dreaming about- he's probably well on his way."

"Is that so?"

Elaine gasped as she looked towards the window on her right. The office she was in was on the first floor, and somehow, the window had opened, and the Doctor was sitting on the sill, the bow tie around his neck and a fez on his head.

"Doctor." she breathed. The principal jumped up, shouting about who he was.

"I desperately hope you didn't start to believe her." he said, shaking his head. "You're far too smart to believe such an ordinary human like..." he looked at the principal, his nose crinkled in slight disgust. "Her."

"She _is _ordinary, isn't she?" Elaine got to her feet and ran to him. He jumped to the carpeted floor and opened his arms. She threw her arms around his neck, laughing as he hugged her tight, lifting her up.

"Elaine-Reinette- my Elaine-Reinette. Ready to leave this boring planet now?" he asked, smiling at her. She was grinning right back at him.

"Oh, I'm so ready to kick time in the ass, Doctor."

"Atta girl!" he shouted, and put her down. He grabbed her hand and swung his leg over the window sill. He brought the other one over, and told her do as he did. She followed his actions, and they both jumped, landing on their feet. As soon as they hit the ground, they broke into a run.

"Where's the TARDIS?" Elaine shouted as she laughed.

"Parking lot!"

Hand-in-hand, he led her to the box. He only let her hand go to open the door and run inside. She followed, closing the door behind her.

The TARDIS was exactly the same on the inside. Well, in appearances, anyway. But it just seemed so much lonelier.

"Where are Amy and Rory?" she asked. The Doctor stopped mid-movement. His hand was on a lever, the other on a button. He frowned deeply. But then he smiled at her. It was a sad smile, though. She felt it.

"Oh, they're... well, they're dead now, but they lived a very long and happy life together." he explained as she walked towards him. "A wonderful life. I understand they also adopted a child- Anthony."

"Was this around Thanksgiving?"

"What?"

"The end of November."

"Try April of 1938- why?"

"Because at the end of November, I felt an intense despair in my heart. Like I was mourning someone I didn't know." she paused. "I think that was when..."

"Probably. Maybe. I don't know,and I'm sorry-"

"What?" she looked up at him and shook her head. "Doctor, don't ever be sorry for having emotions. For feeling things."

"But you-"

"I'm fine, aren't I?" she smiled. "Alive and well."

The Doctor warily reached to her left arm. But she drew back, cradling her arm against her stomach with a forced smile. The Doctor looked down at her, concern in his blue eyes.

"Elaine." he muttered. She gulped as he reached again to gently grab her wrist. He pushed her sleeve up, almost gasping at the long line of parallel cuts running up to her elbow. Each line was red and scabbing, but looked painful.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered, feeling close to tears himself. "If I knew-"

"Its not your fault!" she heard herself shout. The Doctor practically jumped, but he held his composure. She calmed her own voice and went on, "Doctor, I know what the guilt does to you. It hurts you and you run even farther, never knowing just what to do. Don't take responsibility for my choices."

"I should have just taken you. Taken you away from that home and your rude mother." she smiled. He tried to match it. "But I didn't, and I'll always be sorry."

"But I'm here now. Come on, Stranger." she pulled her sleeve down and shrugged. "You promised me everything in the world. Where is it?"

The Doctor smiled. "Pick a year- any year you'd like."

"1930. Let's go to one of those old timey jazz clubs."

"Good choice." his smile widened. "You know where the wardrobe is- pick something out and I'll get us there."

"Great." with a laugh, she leaned up to quickly hug him before turning and running up the flight of stairs. But the Doctor's smile faded.

In his time away form the girl, there were some things he learned. Old prophecies and curses that spoke of a girl with green eyes and two hearts. One who wasn't aware of her own powers. These prophecies, though, had to be thousands of years old, but each time he thought about them, the more he became convinced Elaine was the girl of those tales.

Of course, part of it was because he wished for her to be a Time Lady. He could just imagine the two of them, never growing old and traveling forever. It would be just... well, wonderful to have someone who never had to leave him. It was just a pip dream, he figured. There was no way he stumbled upon another Time Lord. He only knew the last time wasn't to great of a reunion – what with the Master and his evil plots to take over the world.

But the watch didn't work. It didn't do anything at all. It was just a broken watch. But he knew that the writing on the back was Gallifreyan. He couldn't be wrong if he tried. He had studied that watch constantly, always hoping something would happen. Nothing ever did.

The Doctor patted the watch in his pocket. He kept it with him at all times, just in case something were to happen. He never once believed it was an ordinary watch, and never once gave up hope that Elaine was something more.

* * *

a/n I'm going to try to update this fairly regularly. Bare with me! :)

OH! I do take requests. Just send me a PM and ask me- I don't bite. Well, I don't bite hard. Remember to review!:)


	3. Chapter 3

It was a happy time for the Doctor. He finally had someone to call his friend again. Someone he was close to and somehow understood him. Well, he guessed that was half because she felt his emotions. Elaine always pointed out when he was feeling down and insisted on a new adventure.

It always worked, too. He felt better after that, even if the adventure brought a little pain. There was once when River joined them. The Doctor and Elaine ran into her, quite literally. They were running hand-in-hand down the corridors of a spaceship that had been taken over by what Elaine called "space pirates." She couldn't remember "Outer Galactic Planetary Anarchist Android," and he shot down her idea to nickname them OGPAA. So, running through the spaceship, River had ran right into Elaine when the Doctor let her hand to turn a corner.

"OOF!" he heard Elaine gasp before two separate crashes. He ran back to Elaine, shouting at the other person, "Oi! Watch where you're going!"

He crouched down beside Elaine to help her up before looking and turning red when he realized he just shouted at his wife. She just grinned at him and said, "Hello, Sweetie. A bit cross today, hmm?"

"Sweetie?" Elaine asked, raising her eyebrows.

"River!" he exclaimed, standing up just as Elaine had reached out for his hand. River grinned and got to her feet. Elaine folded her arms and sat criss-crossed, smirking slightly at his blush. "I wasn't expecting you."

"Are you ever?" the woman was quite beautiful in Elaine's eyes. She had curly hair like herself, only to was blonde and untamed. She wore a long sleeve blue dress with a plunging neckline, that hugged her body perfectly. She had been running in blue stilettos somehow. She had a small gun in her hand and had her other hand on her hip. Her pale green/blue eyes landed on Elaine. "Hello there."

"Hi." Elaine answered warily.

"What's your name, dear?"

"Right-" the Doctor cleared his throat. "Elaine, River Song; River Song, Elaine."

"Wait-" River's eyes widened. "You're Elaine?" the girl nodded. River shook her head, mumbling, "Not possible."

"Why?" The Doctor reached his hand to her as he spoke. Elaine grabbed onto it and he pulled her to her feet.

"I saw you die." River breathed, her face contorted with confusion.

"You saw me die?!" Elaine shouted. "What do you mean?! I'm right here!"

"Spoilers." was all River said before dropping the subject, despite Elaine asking more questions. "We need to get off this ship now."

"Wait, spoilers for what?" Elaine tried to ask, but the Doctor grabbed her hand and said, "I'll explain later- but those things you call space pirates are coming!"

The three of them took off down the third conjoining hallway, River pretending not to be annoyed at the way he clutched her hand like she would vanish if he ever let go.

Once they got to the TARDIS, as soon as Elaine caught her breath, she heard herself saying, "What do you mean, you saw me die?"

"I can't tell you." River shook her head, frowning.

"Why not?"

"I'm sorry. But if you know you're future you'll try to change it and it could create a paradox."

"Elaine-" the Doctor put his hand on her shoulder. "She's right."

"I'm going to die, though?" she muttered. The Doctor could feel her trembling under his hands.

"We're all going to one day." River sighed. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." she looked to the Doctor. "Can I talk to you? In private please?"

"Do you mind?" he asked Elaine.

"No, I don't mind." she turned and walked away from them, her arms folded. She walked down the stairs to the swing that hung below the controls of the TARDIS, built completely from wires that seemingly had no purpose. She sat down and sighed, trying not to listen.

She heard another voice, though, blocking out the murmurs from the Time Lord and woman above her. Well, not a voice. A presence in her mind, whispering secrets and myths and enchanting tales of the Doctor- this man that she knew so much about yet somehow so little.

This presence wasn't spiritual, like a ghost or something. It never identified itself, but it was the one who told Elaine about Gallifrey and the fact that the Doctor had two hearts.

"_You are sad_." she heard the presence say. It was like it was projecting thoughts into her mind. She had been scared when it first spoke to her, all that time ago. Now, she felt like her childhood imaginary friend was finally keeping up the conversation.

"_Stressed is a better word." _Elaine answered. She replied by sending her thoughts in the direction that the presence was in.

"_I promised you." _the voice said endearingly, like she was smiling. In Elaine's mind, the voice was a female. She wasn't sure why, but she wanted to call her Idris. "_You're time is coming."_

"_What time?" _Elaine tried to ask. _"What's going to happen to me?" _

"_Shhh..._" the voice whispered and Elaine felt her eyes close involuntarily. "_Just relax. I'm going to play another memory for you._"

It played in her mind like an old film. The voice showed her pictures of the Doctor's past regenerations, replaying bits of his life she wasn't present for. Elaine put herself in each memory, watching tthe faces of companions change, each one having an adventure then having to leave it behind. Susan, Sarah Jane, Ace, Rose, Martha, Donna... and those were only a few.

But she realized that at the end of it all, the TARDIS is the Doctor's first and longest companion. She knew it all, and had seen every part of the Doctor's life. Well, most of it. The next memory that played was a young blonde man and a brunette woman, running into the TARDIS. She immediately identified the man as the Doctor- she always could tell which one he was, even when she was watching one of his regenerations for the first time. And some how, she could tell that the outside of the TARDIS wasn't a Police Box. It looked like a proper alien space ship.

The woman must have been his very first companion. She looked so happy, being with him. He spoke in a strange language, but Elaine understood it nonetheless.

"The entire universe is in our hands, Elaine."

She gasped, wishing she could scream.

He went on, smiling down at her, "Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere you like." she smiled back at him and leaned up to him. She pressed her mouth to his, her arms around his neck. The Doctor put his arms around her neck, before pulling away and smiling even wider, if that was possible.

"Now, this is much better than any honeymoon visiting the planet of Barcelona."

Her eyes finally tore open. The Doctor and River stood in front of her. Well, River stood. The Doctor was on his knees in front of her, his hands on her face.

"Elaine!" Are you alright?" he asked, his words rushed. "What happened?"

"You were married." she exhaled, her voice shaking. "Before River. To a woman with my name."

"Yes,I was- I was just a child, though. She was too, actually." the Doctor paused. "Wait, how do you know that? How did you know River and I are married- I never told you that." he shook his head. "But I never told anyone – _anyone –_ about her – about- " he paused again. "I haven't seen her since the Time War."

"She was with you when you stole the TARDIS."

"How do you know that?"

"It told me-" her green eyes got wide as she inhaled a gasp. "Oh."

"What?" River asked. "What is it?"

"Its the TARDIS. She told me."

"That's not possible."

"River's right." the Doctor added. "The TARDIS can't talk."

"She's speaking... to my head directly."

"What's she saying?" the Doctor insisted. "Come on, Elaine- what's she talking about now?"

Elaine closed her eyes, and opened her mouth. But the voice that fell from her lips wasn't her own. It was smooth as silk and flowed like a waterfall- gracefully but with power.

"The watch, Doctor." Elaine's lips were moving but the voice was speaking through her. "Get the watch."

He scrambled to reach into his pocket, then shoved his hand into a different one. After a moment, he pulled the gold watch out.

It was glowing yellow.

"Doctor." River said warily. With a gasp, Elaine opened her eyes and looked at them, confused.

"What happened?" she asked. Her eyes landed on the watch. "You kept that? Why's it glowing?"

"Elaine." he said, smiling. "Open the watch."

"But-"

"Trust me." he stood up and held the watch out to her. She got to her feet and took it from him.

"I do trust you." she took a breath, staring at the watch for a moment. She pressed the button and it sprung open. The light got bigger- wider. It glowed brighter as her finger tips started to shine as well. It climbed up her arms, to her elbows.

Frightened, Elaine dropped the watch with a shout. The light took over her arms quickly, spreading down her torso, hips, legs down to her feet. It enclosed her head, and after a moment, the light vanished with a flourish. She stood still for a moment, her eyes closed, before collapsing to the ground. The Doctor almost didn't catch her in time.

"Elaine?" he asked. She didn't open her eyes.

"Is she alright?" River crouched down beside him as the Doctor moved Elaine so she was laying back against his legs.

"Come on, Elaine. You're strong enough for this!" he insisted, pushing her hair off of her face. "You're alright, aren't you? You're always alright- always have been. For as long as I've known you." he smiled a bit. "The President of Gallifrey's only daughter that ran away with a thief. You're going to be just fine."

Her mouth opened,and a bit of the yellow light poured out before dissipating completely. Her eyes fluttered open, and they were brighter than before.

"Doctor?' she breathed with a laugh. "I'm back- I'm finally ba – oh."

"What?" he asked, unable to stop himself from smiling.

"Two hearts." she squirmed a bit. "Not used to it. One heart- how pitiful. How did I get by for ten years?"

"She sounds just like you, Doctor." River chuckled.

Elaine laughed and sat up, stretching her arms. "Weird. I just went from being 17 to being nine hundred and two. Oh-" she tsked. "I missed my 900th. Well, there's always one thousand to look forward to."

The Doctor could barely speak. Another Time Lord. And one he knew so well. He wasn't alone anymore. He wasn't the last one.

He started to speak, until he saw Elaine's glare. Before he could ask, her hand flew up. Her palm collided with his cheek, sending his head flying to the side as River gasped.

Mouth wide, the Doctor touched his jaw, groaning, "I probably deserved that."When he looked, Elaine had her arms folded and snapped, "You deserted me during the war."

"I saved your life!"

"You sent me to a planet I'd never been to!" she paused. "What about Annalisia?"

He hesitated. "She died. Before I sent you away."

"And Oscar?"

"Escaped to Earth. Lived for seven hundred years before he met a charming ginger girl. Had a daughter- Susan, her name was."

"So she's my granddaughter."

The Doctor nodded, but frowned. "She died, Elaine. Oscar did, too."

"Oh."

"I'm so sorry."

"No," she smiled. "Don't be sorry. I guess that's... that's just what happens."

"So," River interrupted, "You were married and had children."

They both smiled at her.

"A very long time ago, River." Elaine said, "A _very _long time ago."

"No, I know. Its just seems so..." she paused and gave a shrug with a short laugh. "Unbelievable."

Elaine jumped to her feet and brushed off her clothes, chuckling a bit. "I can't believe I'm back. Come on-" she put her hands on her hips, smirking. "I think we need to make some trouble."

"I agree!" the Doctor shouted, getting to his own feet and racing up the stairs to the controls. Elaine ran right after him, laughing. As River started to follow them with a smile on her face, she heard a distinct _CRASH _followed.

"Its fine!" Elaine shouted as the Doctor swore. "That's supposed to happen!"

River chuckled to herself at their equally childish behavior.

And for a while, the three of them ran. They ran as fast as they could for as _long _as they could, until River found herself feeling... not left out. No, not left out at all- her and Elaine got on very well. It was more, well, she was a human. And now, the Doctor had someone who could keep up with him forever.

He didn't need River anymore. He had Elaine again.

One day, about a month after Elaine's biology was corrected, the brunette looked at River from across the TARDIS and said, "No, River! You're not going to leave us, are you?"

River gaped a bit, flushing slightly, but tried to smile. The Doctor sat up from where he laid beneath the controls, fixing wiring that most likely didn't need fixing, and exclaimed, "What?! You're going to leave?"

"Doctor." Elaine smiled at him. "Could you let us talk? Woman to woman?"

Hesitantly, he sighed but got to his feet, muttering incoherently. He walked up the flight of stairs, before disappearing down a long hallway.

Elaine turned back to River. "Now, you should tell me what's going through your mind."

it took a while, but River finally told her. The Doctor had grown tired of her. Elaine denied it, sayin he loved her. He wanted her with him.

"But he wants you." River insisted. After a moment of silence, River went on, "Can I ask you what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why were your memories repressed?"

Elaine pursed her lips, like she was unsure what to tell her, or whether to tell her. "Don't tell the Doctor. He'll get all... _him _about this."

"I won't- I promise."

With a sigh, she said, "Someone was after me. I don't remember who. But they got me and killed me. I regenerated into a 6 year old and they took away my memories." she shrugged. "I woke up in my so-called mother's arms. I don't know who she is or how she go tme."

"Why were they after you?"

"I don't have a clue. Maybe because I'm a female Time Lord. But you can't tell the Doctor, River," she said, her voice intense. "At all. Don't mention a word of it to him. He'll turn around and blame himself."

River nodded, hesitated and went on, "Are they still out to get you?"

"Probably. I don't see why they wouldn't be."

They didn't say much after that. Then, River quickly added, "I hate to sound like some teenager, but did he ever mention me? At all? When it was just you and him." when Elaine winced a bit, River held her hand up and said, "Never mind. Don't answer- it was a stupid, immature question."

"I'm sorry." Elaine sighed. "I am. Please don't can't leave us."

"I have to."

Elaine opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted when the doors of the TARDIS flew open and they heard a loud man's voice ring out, yelling, "Doctor!"

They looked. A brunette blue-eyed man stood with his hands on his hips, wearing a blue button up shirt and red bracers. His shirt was tucked into dark blue trousers and he stood in black boots. He had a smirk on his face.

"Wait," he laughed, walking over to where River and Elaine were standing. "Don't tell me that the Doctor has regenerated into a beautiful young woman. If you do, I _might _just have to stick around even longer than I intended to."

"Who are you?" River asked, folding her arms.

"Guess its not you then." he looked at Elaine, smirking. "I've always had a thing for brunettes anyway."

Elaine scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Oh, get off."

"So you're the Doctor, then." he lifted his hand to touch her chin. She narrowed her eyes. "I could have fun with you."

She pushed his hand away. "I'm not the Doctor."

"I'll ask again." River repeated, a bit annoyed. "Who are you?"

"Captain Jack Harkness." he smirked even wider, if that was possible. "And who are you lovely ladies?"

* * *

a/n and thus came the great Harkness. I promise the real plot will unfold by the end of the next chapter. but I'm posting a poll on my profile- who do you want to see in this story? four choices:

-the Master  
-the Daleks  
-the Cybermen  
-the Weeping Angels

I'll post the poll on my profile, you can answer in the reviews OR send me a private message. the Poll ends on December 14th- EXACTLY A WEEK FROM TODAY. Thanks for the reviews and your support!:D


	4. Chapter 4

WOW I am so sorry for the long weight I'm really sorry. My computer crashed last Friday so I've been jumping between my dad's computer, my mom's computer, my friend's computer and the school computer. But Christmas Vacation is coming up so I can guarantee a few chapters next week!

Thank you all for the reviews and follows!:)

* * *

The man smiled at them again. "Who're you two?

"No one of your concern." Elaine snapped. Jack inhaled, narrowing his eyes, feigning pain.

"That hurt."

"Good."

"Come on." he tried again as Elaine turned away. She didn't go very far, though, only to the controls. When she didn't answer, he looked to River. "And how about you? Going to shun me for no real reason?"

"No, I'm going to wait for my husband to get to you."

"Husband?"

"The Doctor."

"You're married to the Doctor?"

"I am."

"Jack." they all looked up. The Doctor was standing beside Elaine, making her jump when she realized he was there.

Jack stifled a chuckle. "You're the Doctor?"

"Oh, shut up." he hissed.

"Blondey's a lucky girl." Jack smirked, folding his arms. "You haven't been tied down since Rose...who was also blonde." he laughed as the Doctor blushed a bit. "It all makes sense now."

"Shut up. How are Mickey and Martha?"

"They're fine. Still running around alien hunting. UNIT has been helping them, though, quite a lot, actually."

The Doctor smiled a bit, putting his hands in his pockets. He walked to stand beside River. "And Sarah Jane and Luke?"

Jack's face fell. "Sarah Jane... she died, Doctor. Last year, they found a tumour in her brain."

The Doctor didn't say anything. River touched his arm and tried to speak, but ELaine came up behind her and grabbed her arm, pulling her away before the Doctor made a fist. He turned and slammed it down onto the metal of the controls. A few sparks of electricity flew about as he silently fumed.

"Doctor-" Elaine went to him and put her hand on his. She put her other hand around his shoulders and said, "Doctor, listen to me. Don't you dare blame yourself- its not your fault."

"Its always my fault."

"No, its not." she insisted, lightly rubbing his shoulder. "I promise that you couldn't have known."

"I should have seen signs."

"Is he alright?" Jack quietly asked, inching closer to River. She sighed.

"He's still healing. He regrets the mistakes of his past regeneration."

"How old is he know?"

"About a nine hundred and eleven."

"And the girl?"

River hesitated and took a breath. "A very old friend of his. She's another Time Lord."

"But I thought he was the last one."

"Well, apparently not. I thought he was, too. He thought he was, too. Then... she came along."

Jack paused. "You sound a little jealous."

"They were married." she explained with a shrug. "With children."

"And now you're the Doctor's lady." he cleared his throat. "His- his last regeneration- he was- well. Martha and I were kind of in the same boat."

"You were in love with him."

Jack smiled a bit, shrugging. "Yeah, but oh well. Its a lost cause now."

"I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"Of course it does."

"I guess I didn't expect him to still make me want to, you know, jump off a cliff." he chuckled. "As long as he's happy. He seems it."

"I think so."

"You know, I always knew he was a pimp."

River laughed.

"Come on, Stranger." they heard Elaine saying quietly. "What makes you feel better? Going on wild adventures. Take me somewhere I've never been."

"Have you ever been to the planet of the cats?"

She shook her head and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Tell me about it."

"Ten thousand years into the future, cats have adapted the ability to speak and walk on their hind legs. They've created schools and they have a government."

"How did they get to another planet?"

"Do you want to find out?"

"I'd love to. I love cats." she paused and smiled. "Can we see if one of them wants to come with us? Oh, that'd be great- 3 aliens in the TARDIS. Sounds like a book for children."

"Ahem." Jack pretended to clear his throat. They both looked. "2 Aliens, 2 humans and a cat, actually. You're not ditching me again."

"I didn't ditch you - you went back to Torchwood!" the Doctor shouted. River rolled her eyes and said, "Besides, I'm not going to go with you." she shrugged. "I"m sorry, I am - but I can't. Besides," she smiled. "An archeology team is being deployed to a library and I'm going to accompany them."

The Doctor's face paled. "A library?"

"Yes, in the 51st century. Two Daves on the ship- that should be fun. And a girl named Evangalista. Lovely name, isn't it?"

"Yes," he mumbled. "I suppose it is. Before you go, let me take you somewhere." he turned to Elaine and forced a smile. "Can you and Jack keep busy for a while?"

"Of course."

"River," he smiled at the blonde woman. "Let's go have a picnic."

"Oh. Sure."

"But-" Elaine interrupted Jack with a smile. She put her hand on his arm and said, "Come on, Captain. Let's go for a walk." she laced her arm through his. "Its been quite some time since I last walked around Cardiff."

"Yeah, sure." he smiled warily and Elaine started to lead him to the door of the TARDIS. She looked back at the Doctor, who just mouthed, "Thank you."

She nodded with a small smile and exited the box. They stood back as the familiar sound of the TARDIS rang in their ears, and vanished with a great gust of wind.

"So, what was that about?" Jack asked.

Elaine sighed. "She's going to die in that library." she said, and started to walk away.

"Wait- what?!" Jack shouted as she left him. He followed after her, begging for answers.

* * *

As they sat down for a meal, Elaine began to explain everything. She told him who she was, who River was, and how the blonde woman and the Doctor never seemed to meet in the right order. She explained to him how she was a Time Lord, and how she and the DOctor were reunited.

He sat in awe the entire time, listening intently. He didn't say a lot after that. Elaine figured it was all sinking in. After dinner, they walked back to where the TARDIS had left them. Sure enough, it was there waiting.

"Should we go?" Jack said, his hands in his pockets.

"Maybe we wait a bit longer." she answered with a slow exhale, and turned to walk to a bench.

"Are you alright?"

She sat down and let out another sigh. "River was my friend is all. SHe saw me become a Time Lord again. But I'll be OK. I'm more worried about the Doctor."

"You and him were married, right?"

"Yeah, a long time ago." her back straightened. "But that's it- we've been over for centuries so don't get any ideas."

"I was just going to say that it seems like you're still in love with him."

She didn't answer. Jack huffed a bit and sat beside her. "I was telling River that we're in the same boat. I always expect to see the Doctor one day and forget that he's as wonderful as he is and I suddenly won't be drawn to him anymore." he paused, chuckling a bit with a sad smile. "That day hasn't happened yet. Even though, all in all, I've only met him a good five or six times. Even now, he's married and has a mistress-"

"I'm not his mistress."

"-and for some reason, I still believe I have a chance. He'll always be the Doctor- my Doctor. And you know what?"

"What?"

"I think he's truly glad to have you back. He's already fallen for you again."

"Don't be ignorant, Jack." she scoffed.

"He has."

WIth a sigh, she smiled. "Its too complicated. I'm happy being friends with him again. I wish all men were like you- entirely uncomplicated."

"I'm very complicated." he laughed.

"Oh come on, you're simple, kind and handsome. You are every woman and gay man's dream."

"You know," he cleared his throat, "I could be your dream, too."

"I don't have a dream anymore."

"Why don't we go away for some time while the Doctor mourns a bit? I've got a vortex manipulator that could take us anywhere."

"I can't."

"Sure you could." he put his hand on hers. SHe couldn't help blushing a bit. "Just the two of us."

"I already can go anywhere."

"Yeah, with a married, emotionally unavailable man. I'm unattached and apparently uncomplicated."

Elaine smiled, grasping his hand tight. "THat's sweet, Jack, really. But the Doctor just lost Sarah Jane and River. I can't leave him. You can come with us though."

"I'm going to. But I want you to know that if he ever hurts you, you can find me and I'll take you away."

"Thank you"

She looked away and then back at him. His blue eyes were hard, but sad at the same time as he mumbled, "Elaine-"

"He isn't going to hurt me, Jack."

"You said he sent you away."

"He saved my life."

"He broke your heart."

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"But-"

"Its over and done with." she snapped. "The doctor is my friend and I'm going to stay with him as long as he needs me to."

"What about what you need?"

"I need him to be happy so he doesn't accidentally piss off a Dalek."

"Hey guys!" they looked and saw the Doctor waving his arms like a madman. "Come on! River will be OK! She's always OK! Let's go to the cat planet!"

"We'll be right there!" Elaine shouted back to him and stood up. Jack grabbed her hand.

"Think about what I said."

"I will." she slid her hand out of his and took off towards the TARDIS. Jack followed, sighing. Elaine ran past the Doctor inside the box, but he stopped Jack by extending his arm. He asked warily, "What were you talking about?"

"I let her know that her world doesn't have to revolve around you."

Jack walked past him and the Doctor closed the door, glowering. They both watched elaine tinker with buttons and levers for a moment, before she pulled on one lever, resulting in a mini-explosion She jumped back, letting out a shout of surprise.

"I'm OK!" she laughed, fanning away a bit of smoke. "Its all good!"

* * *

Jack didn't leave them, like he promised. He stuck close to them at all times. Well,most times. Until one day Elaine said she had some business to take care of. She got dressed with clothes she found in the wardrobe and did her hair up. She found a jacket and sunglasses, making Jack remark that he looked like Audrey Hepburn. SHe just smiled like she had a secret.

"Where are you going?" the Doctor asked, watching her a she put together a bang in her bedroom. He sat on her bed, while Jack stood in the doorway.

"Just to visit a friend."

"You have other friends?" Jack smirked.

"Haha. I'll be back later. I'll meet you here- where the TARDIS is now. Alright?"

She walked to the Doctor, put her hand on his shoulder and kissed his forehead. He smiled a bit like a child. She touched his chin quickly and said, "Chin up, Doctor. You've definitely got the chin for it."

"Shove off." he muttered, unable to keep himself from smiling. She walked over to Jack, kissing his cheek at the same time he kisses hers.

"Play nice, boys!" she called out, walking out of the room in high heels.

"Think she has another boyfriend?" Jack chuckled. The Doctor gave a half-hearted laugh. Something didn't feel right to him.

But she returned later in the night, carrying her heels in her hands. She shook her hair out of the bun as she walked into the seemingly empty TARDIS.

"Doctor?" she shouted, walking up the three steps. "Jack?"

"Hey!" Jack ran up the stairs from below the controls. "I thought I heard you. How'd it go?"

She blew out a puff of air and pushed her hair back from her face. "Well, I'm thoroughly exhausted. My, uh... friend is mentally unstable."

"Who;'s the friend?"

She smiled. He narrowed his eyes. Elaine didn't answer as she tried to walk past him. But he turned around and said, "We don't have to be worried, do we?"

"Not yet."

"What does that mean?"

She smiled sadly, leaning on the red railing. "I mean, that if the time comes when something happens to me, stay with the Doctor. Stay with him until he finds someone who will take care of him."

"Nothing is going to happen to you." Jack shook his head, frowning. "Don't talk like that."

"There will be a time when I'm not here, Jack, that's been confirmed."

"Time can be rewritten."

"Not my time."

They both stayed quiet for a moment. Elaine looked down the hallway that led to her bedroom, but showed no intention of actually going right that moment. After a few silent seconds, Jack asked, "Do you know when-"

"No. But soon. Very soon." she smiled sadly and started to walk away. But she said, still walking, "You're a sweetheart, Jack, you are. I know you'll stay with the Doctor as long as you can."

"I promised because of you."

One hand on the railing of the staircase, she stopped and turned around. "What do you mean?"

"If anyone else asked me, I'd probably say no. Something won't let me disappoint you."

Elaine sighed. "Jack-"

"No, wait." he went to her quickly. He put his hands on her face and kissed her. Elaine didn't react. When he pulled away, he said, "I still don't know who you really are and I don't know if I'll ever know but I think that's what draws me to you."

"Jack, I don't-"

"I know you don't. You're in love with the Doctor."

Despite her face tinting red, she laughed, shaking her head as she said, pushing her hands away, "Oh, no, no, no, no. No i'm not. Don't be silly. The Doctor and I have been over for centuries- there's nothing between us anymore."

"Well, then he's in love with you because after you left, I went out for a little, and when I got back, he was asleep on your bed, curled up like a cat. You don't realize how much he wants you."

Elaine sighed. "That's not true, Jack, and I'd appreciate it if you'd cut it out. I'm tired, so I'm kicking the Doctor out of my room and going to bed."

"Elaine-" he grabbed her hand. "Fine, but nothing is going to happen to you. I won't let it happen. The Doctor won't either."

She tried to smile, but it faltered. She pulled her hand away and walked through the winding hallways and corridors to her bedroom. Sure enough, the supposed Oncoming Storm was curled up in a ball at the foot of her bed, hugging her pillow tight to his chest like a child. Or a kitten.

She smiled for a moment, but frowned again. She had to wake him up, but apart of her just didn't want to. So, carefully she put her shoes down, slipped out of her dress and replaced it with a pair of pyjama pants and tee-shirt. She went around to the side of the bed he wasn't on and started to pull the blanket down. But he stirred and awoke.

"Elaine?"

"Yeah, You can go back to sleep if you want."

He sat up and yawned. "No, no, sorry, I'll go. Is everything alright?"

"Of course. I'm just tired is all."

"Oh." he didn't say anything, staring at her with wide eyes. "Are you sure?"

She told him that she was absolutely fine. THis was a lie. Not an outright lie. She finally knew what River meant, when she said that she saw her die. Not only would the Doctor cross paths with River one more time, but they would all witness her death.

Her death from the world completely. She had no regeneration ahead of her. She had neared the end of her rope. Her life began with the Doctor, and it would end with him too.

To be honest, she was glad. The Doctor would be with her until the end. But the only thing she was worried about was how he would react. If she knew her Doctor, and she knew she did, it wouldn't be good.

* * *

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Is she on board?"

"No, Master. SHe refused our offer and has claimed to have accepted her consequences."

A brunette man sat in a throne like chair folded his fingers over his stomach.

"So the TIme Lady is prepared to die for a man she hasn't seen in hundreds of years. How pathetically faithful." hje lifted his hand to motion to the door on the other side of the big dark room. "LEave. Get her and the Doctor and who ever is with them. The more the merrier."

"Yes, Master."

The man ran out of the room,, leaving the man he called his master alone. In time, he would have what he needed- the blood of a Time Lady. Unbeknownst to many, the blood of a female Time Lord was very precious. Women gave points of their blood for medical reasons, including curing even the deadliest of diseases.

When he had her blood in his possession, the Master could grant himself the gift of immortality.


End file.
